Long Hours
by Nibtacular
Summary: Kate finds herself working late again.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Hours**

**Author: Nicola Vandorpe**

**Date: December 27, 2005. 1:58 am.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, or claim to. This story is not meant to inflict any harm to the show.. blah blah blah. Y'all get the point. Don't sue me.

* * *

Kate could sit and watch him for ages. The way he strode into the office every morning, barking out orders and smacking DiNozzo over the back of his head. The way he always had a coffee in hand and was ready to go, even if no one else was; well, not that she wasn't ever ready to go...

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs…_ She thought. _Definitely a man I wouldn't mind taking home with me once… twice… forever…_

Kate was staying late tonight to finish her work. Gibbs had worked them harder than ever today, and she wanted to get this done. She knew that if she went home, she'd sit with her best friends, Ben and Jerry, and watch TV. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she let Gibbs down.

The office was empty, at least to her knowledge. Everyone had gone home early, although Kate supposed DiNozzo was out clubbing, even if it was a work night…

"It's 9 o'clock, Katie. Go home."

Kate jumped when she heard this. She looked up to see Gibbs striding over and sitting down at his desk. He gave her a pointed look, as if to emphasize what he had said.

"You're one to talk, Gibbs. Besides, I haven't finished my work yet."

"Then come in early tomorrow morning," Gibbs paused to sip his coffee. Kate waited for him to continue, but his mind seemed to have strayed elsewhere, for he was now looking at his computer screen. Kate sighed.

"Then I'd still end up doing the same amount of work, Gibbs, and I wouldn't sleep anyway."

"Well, that's not my problem." For a moment, he looked dead serious, but Kate could see that hint of a smile playing on his lips. His eyes tended to go a lighter blue, and give him away.

"Shut it, Gibbs." She wasn't normally this bold with him, but now that no one else was around, she couldn't help it.

Gibbs smiled a bit and looked back to his computer screen, typing away on the keyboard. Kate looked back down at the rough draft of her report. She scratched out a few things and scribbled out something. Suddenly, Gibbs was smacking the computer monitor.

"Damn thing." He growled.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "That's not going to help, Gibbs."

"It's worked every other time."

"That must be why NCIS has had to replace your computer six times, then." Kate allowed herself to smirk here.

Gibbs looked up and over at her. "That is not my fault. If the damn things would just work properly in the first place they wouldn't have to keep replacing them." Suddenly Gibbs frowned. "How did you know they're replaced it six times?"

"It says so in your file, Gibbs."

"You read my file?" Gibbs gave her a hard stare.

"So what? You read mine." Kate laughed inwardly to herself; he was so easy to bait.

"That's because I'm your boss." He growled back, looking at her for another moment and then going back to his work.

Kate smiled and then wrote up her good copy of her report. She looked over it, to make sure there were no mistakes. Now she could go home, even if what she wanted more than anything was sitting across from her. Kate stood and placed her jacket over her arm. Gibbs looked up at her.

"You leaving?" he asked, with raised eyebrows.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'm all done. Aren't you?" She teased.

Gibbs stood. "As a matter of fact I am."

Kate knew he wasn't, and that he'd been in here at 5 o'clock tomorrow morning, but she decided not to call him on it.

Together they walked to the elevator and got on. Kate could feel Gibbs' eyes on her, and she looked up at him. What her eyes saw made her swallow hard. Gibbs was looking at her with such an intensity she wished she could have melted right there.

Kate didn't know who had made the first move, but the next thing she knew, Gibbs had her pressed against the elevator wall and was kissing her with such passion, it was all she could do to stay standing.

"Gibbs?" She whispered as his lips made a trail down her neck.

"Yeah?" He grunted, pausing to look up at her.

"Stop being so gentle."

Gibbs grinned and stood up more to look at her properly. Kate's eyes followed him, wondering why he'd stopped. She'd thought this would have provoked him into a feeding frenzy, the meal being her body.

"When we get back to your place, you'll be begging for mercy." He whispered into her ear.

Kate made a soft moaning sound. _Oh god_, she thought, _he's not kidding either. I'll be screaming before he finishes with me…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Hours: Chapter Two**

Kate had driven home, all hot and flustered from her meeting in the elevator with Gibbs. He had followed her to her apartment in his own car, and the minute they were inside, his hands all lips were all over her again.

Currently, he was unbuttoning her shirt, and kissing her bare skin around her collar bone. Kate moaned softly, her hands entangling themselves in Gibbs hair. She loved his hair, coarse and well kempt, silver with age.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked as she let out another low moan.

"What is it, Gibbs?" She was beginning to wish he'd stop teasing her.

"Well I was just thinking… I'm your boss and-"

"Shut up Gibbs" Kate giggled a bit and Gibbs smiled. He took off her shirt with a certain desperation now that Kate hadn't seen before. He really wanted her. He was taking off her bra now, and his lips were on her skin again, kissing, sucking, licking, exploring her breasts in their entirety.

_Jesus,_ she thought, _This man is god._

She was aching all over for him. She wanted to grab him and throw him on her bed and make love to him until he couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him to be hers, and only hers. She would make certain of it tonight. She would do him so good he'd never want to leave her.

Gibbs was taking her skirt off now, and she shivered as his rough hands brushed over her hips. They felt so good to her. Of course she would be disappointed if they hadn't. It would have been an entire waste of two years of day dreaming.

Kate bit down on her lip hard, she couldn't wait much longer. Before she could stop them, the words slipped from her mouth.

"Gibbs, _please._" She moaned desperately.

Gibbs looked up at her from his position in front of her. He was just starting to peel her panties off with his teeth.

"What was that, Katie?" He now had the upper hand and he knew it. He smirked, mostly to himself. Kate saw the devilish glint in his eyes, and knew she was in real trouble. Nothing she could say could fix it now.

"N-nothing, sir," She stammered as he pulled off her panties and ran his hands over her thighs.

"I have been waiting for this day for ages, Caitlin." His thumb was on her clit, moving in a slow circular motion. Kate gripped his hair, groaning. "You don't think you're getting out of this until I've had my fill, do you?"

Kate shook her head, gasping softly. "No, sir, not at all."

"Say you're mine, Kate. Be a good girl for me … say you're mine." Gibbs purred, kissing along her lower abdomen.

"I'm all yours, sir…" She whispered.

"Louder." He barks.

"I'm all yours!" She could barely breathe for the pleasure his hand was giving her.

Kate's thoughts had been right in the elevator. Not only did he make her beg, he made her scream, and come until he was satisfied. She had never had sex like that before, and knew that she wouldn't ever again.

Kate lay in bed now, watching Gibbs sleep. His arm was wrapped around her waist tightly, holding her closely to him. She shivered and snuggled in closer, kissing his chest gently.

"I love you…" She whispered.


End file.
